


Gray

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Between black and white, there's gray, and he's gray. Katara POV Zutaraplease rr! spoilers to season 2 ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Gray**

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

His color might be red. But I doubt that he is that color. He looked into my eyes, and told me that he changed. And I believed him, because his eyes said it all. When he talked about his mother his eyes were shimmering with a look of happiness, however, he told me that the Fire nation took his mother too. And his chance to redeem his self was now. But he did not. I thought he changed, and his eyes did not lie at all. But between black and white, there's gray, and he's gray. For a second, I caught a glance at his face and I noticed, that he looked confused. _Maybe, there's hope for him yet._


End file.
